


Kink: A Choose Your Own Adventure

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, D/s, F/F, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, very very mildly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to touch me, don’t you? You want to be the one to make me come. You should have been a good girl.”  Established SwanQueen. Somebody says this to the other. You decide who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The two stories happen in parallel. They echo each other, but necessarily can’t both happen.

 “You want to touch me, don’t you? You want to be the one to make me come. You should have been a good girl.”

If Emma says it to Regina, choose Queen of Kink

If Regina says it to Emma, choose Who Saves the Savior?

Or, you know, read them both consecutively.


	2. Adventure:  Queen of Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is kind of dubcon because Emma doesn’t have clear consent but does it anyway (while Regina’s totally down, Emma doesn’t KNOW that explicitly and should therefore really not proceed). That is terrible BDSM practice, but they’re fictional and everybody does actually consent in the end and don’t try this at home, mmkay?
> 
> Warning: Here be buttsex if it’s not your cuppa.

Stepping back into their bedroom after her shower, Regina was startled not to see Emma there. Henry was sleeping over with Hansel and Gretel tonight, and the blonde had been acting like she planned to take this as an opportunity for grand sexual exploits. Then the queen noticed the note on the bed.

 _In the basement. Come naked._ _–E_

She scoffed. She was certainly not going to parade through the entirety of her house entirely bare. She traded the towel for her light silky robe and then descended, wondering what the savior had in mind.  Reaching the bottom of the basement stairs and _still_ not seeing her partner made her start to feel a little disgruntled, but then a very familiar body was pressed against her from behind, Emma having evidently hidden out of her line of sight.

“I told you to come naked,” she hissed.

“Emma, don’t be ridiculous,” the queen huffed.

“I think you’ll find it’s worth your while to be good,” the sheriff purred in her ear.

 Regina felt her anticipation spike, but said “Oh?” noncommittally.

“But first I think I need to put you in your place.” Abruptly, the blonde was moving them both with surprising speed and ease, pushing the older woman forward until she was up against an odd-looking newly-installed piece of furniture she hadn’t noticed before. When Regina’s legs ran into its base, Emma divested her of the robe with two quick tugs and then kept pushing, bending her over, lying against her back to pin her. This was certainly unexpected, but not unpleasant, and so the queen went along even as the savior fumbled a little with what were apparently wrist restraints.

When they were done, she was going to have to have a long talk with Emma about proper etiquette for tying someone up, like, say, getting explicit consent. In the meantime, she could release herself by magic any time she liked, which she wondered how the blonde had forgotten. But all of that was neither here nor there, for Regina had a distinct feeling she was going to enjoy this.

The blonde cuffed both wrists and then her ankles, leaving her resting on what she could now tell was some sort of padded sawhorse-like apparatus, legs spread far enough that she felt a tickle of cool air against her rapidly heating cunt.

“Now you’re at my mercy,” the blonde hummed in satisfaction, and the queen bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling or even perhaps laughing at that notion.

The blonde stalked around near her head now, completely naked, and Regina immediately forgot her laughter as her desire went through the roof at her partner’s swagger, however unmerited.

“Tonight you’ll do as you’re told and nothing else,” Emma insisted, coming to a stop beside the older woman’s head. Regina could _see_ and _smell_ how wet this little fantasy had made the sheriff and she felt herself gush in response. And god- the blonde was standing so close, and she knew she shouldn’t, that Emma’s roleplay would require that there be consequences, but before she could stop herself her tongue darted out and could just barely reach the savior’s cunt. She groaned at how good she tasted.

“Oh Regina,” Emma chided, stepping around the side of the bench out of the mayor’s line of sight. “Why can’t you ever just behave?”

She couldn’t turn her head far enough to see, but she could feel the savior’s presence and body heat when she stopped by her hip. Her curiosity lasted only until the first stinging slap landed on her ass, making her yelp a little in surprise. God, Emma was _spanking_ her.

The blonde warmed up with a few smacks to one cheek and then the other, sharp and painful. Then she began spanking in earnest, the blows more thudding now, hitting the sweet spot that rattled sensation up through the queen’s nerve endings several times, then giving her a few more stinging slaps, switching back and forth until Regina was squirming as much as her bonds would let her, desperate for some contact on her clit.

Emma gave her a sharper smack. “Mm, my wonderfully dirty girl. This is making you so wet, isn’t it?”

Regina just moaned in lieu of an answer, and the blonde tutted at her. “Such bad behavior,” she hummed. “I was going to fuck you next, but how can I reward you if you can’t answer a simple question?”

“Yes,” the queen groaned. “Yes, it’s making me wet.”

“But now it’s too late,” Emma said with mock regret, digging her fingertips into the smarting skin of the older woman’s ass, making her hiss a little in the combination of pleasure and pain.

“I love your fucking ass,” Emma murmured, then released her. Regina closed her eyes on reflex, trying to hear or feel where the blonde was in the room to anticipate her next move. And then oh- there she was, her cunt pressing slickly against where her blows still stung. The queen felt Emma reach down and spread herself, allowing her clit to make contact, and then god- her hips began to move. The savior was rutting against her ass, and all the older woman could do was _groan_.

“You want to touch me, don’t you?” the blonde grunted, her voice roughened by the combination of exertion and pleasure. “You want to be the one to make me come. You should have been a good girl.”

Feeling Emma fuck herself, the wild neediness and loss of control of it, was so good. To have her partner’s pleasure happening against her ass, teasing her with indirect contact on her exquisitely sensitive erogenous zones, sent the mayor’s need through the roof. Regina was moaning right along with her, going out of her mind with want as the blonde’s motions became more frantic and her sounds increased in pitch.

Then, with one last especially vigorous thrust, the queen heard that very particular tone of Emma’s voice that meant an orgasm. God, she loved watching her partner come, and it was torture not being able to do so now. The savior collapsed against her back, sweat and harsh breathing and so much wetness on Regina’s ass and god she wanted to be running her hands over her body right now.

After long moments of recovery, Emma’s weight left her. Perhaps the blonde would release her now and they could have proper sex. But then she felt her there, behind her, kneeling. The savior exhaled hotly against her exposed cunt, and Regina’s body jerked in anticipation of her partner’s ever-eager mouth. But it didn’t come. Nothing came, until abruptly the blonde was licking her own slickness off the queen’s ass, punctuated by little nips, humming happily.

“You know what tastes even better than my pussy?” Emma asked thoughtfully, if rhetorically after a few moments of this, then answered her own question, “Yours.” She made a long slow, swipe of her tongue up the length of the mayor’s cunt, and they both moaned hungrily.  Then she swirled her tongue over the older woman's clit and it made her whimper; drawn out strokes coaxed out slow shivers.

Suddenly her tongue was relentless, simply _demanding_ Regina’s pleasure, and her body gave it up willingly. God, Emma had so much access from this angle, pushing the tip of her nose inside and moaning into the wet flesh in her mouth. She flicked her tongue under Regina’s hood several times, making her twitch violently.

Then Emma’s mouth was gone, the lack of stimulation shocking until pushed her tongue inside and the older woman whimpered. Next the blonde’s mouth was back on her clit, sucking, swirling her tongue,  and when she pulled her clit slightly away from her body between her teeth, Regina went rigid in orgasm, then shuddered uncontrollably in the aftermath.

Now that she’d come, surely it was time to- the first brush of Emma’s tongue against her asshole made her whole body jerk.

The queen’s uncontrollable “Oh!” was out of her surprised excitement at the novel sensation, but the blonde took it for trepidation.

“That’s right,” she growled. “I’m licking your asshole, and this is _filthy_ and you just have to _let_ me.”

The blonde’s tongue was so nimble, and so intent, and the mayor found that her ass was so incredibly sensitive and this stimulation felt so good. She wanted this incredible pleasure so much, little hisses of “Yes,” and “God,” beginning to fall from her mouth almost immediately. Soon she could feel her body relaxing, her ass opening up for actual penetration between the insistent tonguing and saliva slickness.

Emma’s tongue up her ass felt amazing, and she just needed _more_ of it. With a tiny flick of her fingers, Regina magically loosened her bindings just enough to be able to press back and god- yes-. This was unbelievably erotic, and it felt simply amazing, and she hadn’t really quite come down from her last orgasm, and she was so close. She only needed a little more. When Emma reached up and rubbed firm circles on her clit, she came again, hard.

Emma ran gentle hands over her back as she trembled in the aftershocks, and Regina thought that certainly _now_ the next step would be releasing her, but then the blonde draped herself over her back to growl into her ear, “And now I’m going to fuck you up the ass, Your Majesty.”

Regina meant to protest the presumption of it. She did. But what came out was a moan from deep in her chest. Emma chuckled and nipped a little at her shoulder, then walked past her across the room to the toybox that usually rested at the foot of their bed, which the queen hadn’t even noticed before, coming up with a glove and the lube.

“I probably don’t even need this because the _idea_ of me up your ass gets your pussy So. Fucking. Wet. I could just smear it on your hungry asshole,” Emma said almost conversationally as she put on the glove and squeezed a thin stream of lube onto her hand, rubbing until her thumb and two fingers glistened in the low light.

Regina just moaned, because this was unbearably erotic.  The blonde walked around behind her now, out of her line of sight, leaving her with nothing but her anticipation. Then her breath hitched as Emma began a slow, steady, not-quite-teasing circling motion against the rim of her ass.

God, this was so dirty but all the more pleasurable for it. The older woman’s tighter entrance was still somewhat relaxed from the tonguing she’d just received, and soon the blonde could ease the tip of her finger past the tight ring of muscle she’d been teasing open, making them both groan. The savior fucked her ass in steady in-and-out motion for long moments, then switched to a twisting gesture that was vaguely obscene but stretched her so much more.

As Regina’s body began to relax and the finger slipped deeper and deeper, the blonde muttered, “Fuck, baby.”

“More, please,” Regina shuddered out.

She felt Emma pull out and position two fingers against her, using them to channel a fresh squeeze of lube. Then the savior eased in again with both, and god- the queen felt so delightfully filled.

When her fingers were finally in up to the hilt, Emma brought her other hand up underneath against the older woman’s clit, stroking easy circles as her fingers began to fuck in and out, and this was deliriously pleasurable. Regina didn’t know how she would survive it, and when the blonde murmured “You are so fucking hot” the only response she could muster was a little sob of ecstasy.

Emma sped up her motions, drawing out every last bit of pleasure that the queen had left, finally turning her wrist over and slipping her thumb inside the older woman’s cunt. A litany of “Yes”-es started to fall out of Regina’s mouth in time with Emma’s hand fucking her in both places at once, ratcheting up quickly in volume and then slurring into incoherence. This was impossibly good, and every nerve ending in her body was singing along, and she was going to come so hard-

And then she did, her body arching as far as she could while restrained.

As soon as she had a modicum of control again, she flicked her hand to magically release herself, tired of the position. As she sat up groggily, Emma stared.

“You could have gotten out at any time?”

“Of course, dear. But it was far more enjoyable to allow you to believe you were corrupting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to @queennan1 for helping me figure out how to make Emma’s consent!fail not completely traumatic a bazillion years ago when I was first plotting this fic.
> 
> Shoutout also to @heyyouwiththeboobs for helping me figure out how to expand this chapter successfully.


	3. Adventure: Who Saves the Savior?

“I’d like to tie you up,” Regina mused one day in the lazy afterglow of what had been some really good sex, if Emma did say so herself.

Emma blinked for a moment as her brain processed. “What?”

“I’d like to tie you up,” the queen repeated. “You’d look so pretty on your knees for me, I think.”

“I was on my knees for you earlier,” the blonde pointed out, thinking fondly of having the queen’s thighs over her shoulders as she knelt beside the bed.

“It isn’t the same,” the older woman insisted. “You were in control then.” She took a deep breath and stretched luxuriously.  “I’d like for you to not be in control. I think we would both enjoy it.”

“Uh-” Emma began, trying to buy some time to think.

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Regina said, stroking a warm hand on her stomach. “Orgasm-muddled is hardly a mental state to consent to such a thing. Consider it, and we’ll discuss it again some other time.”

“Alright.”

**

The thought of being tied up popped into Emma’s head at unexpected times over the next couple of days, and the more she thought about it the more she had to admit she was curious. She’d learned from some tentative internet research—which resulted first in some frantic back-buttoning and then in making sure the Safe Search was on before she could proceed—suggested that if she didn’t like it she could always stop the “scene.”

As she clicked through the educational sites she’d found, her mind turned insistently to how many things she was responsible for being, to how many people. Henry’s mom. Regina’s partner and anchor. Her parents’ daughter (the product of True Love). Ruby’s friend. Storybrooke’s sheriff. Everyone’s savior. So much weight on her shoulders. So heavy to be Emma Swan.

To give up control would mean shedding that responsibility she’d never asked for, even if only for a few hours. It was both terrifying and appealing. And if anyone could take the reins from her, it would be Regina, her partner, her anchor, the one person in the world she trusted enough to be vulnerable with. Hell, if she’d trusted the older woman to put a strap-on up her ass that one time (she’d been oh-so-careful and methodical), what was a little restraint?

And so, as they got ready for bed that night, she found herself blurting, “You don’t want to _hurt_ me, do you?”

Regina spat out her toothpaste and rinsed carefully before answering. “No, dear. I said I wanted to tie you up, and that’s what I meant. My interest is purely in restricting your motion.”

“And, um, we’d use a-” she struggled to remember what she’d read, “safe word?”

“Of course, dear. What do you take me for?” the queen asked, giving her the familiar _You’re an idiot but I love you_ look.

“Um, okay?” the blonde said, her voice cracking a little.

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Telling,” Emma said with a sharp nod. “Let’s do it.”

 “Alright, I’ll make the arrangements. Fortunately, tomorrow night is the weekend and Henry can stay with your parents.”

**

Emma got ready that night on autopilot, her body bathing, shaving, lotioning as her mind tried to imagine what her partner had planned. She took a deep breath before opening the door from the master bath into the bedroom. Regina was lounged elegantly on the chaise, perfectly put together—heels and makeup and hair—but missing the outer layers of her clothing to show off blood-red lingerie edged with black lace.

“I-” Emma’s voice cracked. She swallowed hard. “I did what you asked. Shaved and stuff. I’m ready.”

“You’re certain,” Regina confirmed.

“Please just start telling me what to do before I lose my nerve,” the blonde insisted, a little whine in her tone.

“This has to be your decision, Emma,” the older woman insisted. “If you want this, come over here and kneel beside me. If you don’t, we never have to discuss it again.”

The savior followed the instructions, taking one last deep breath before she knelt then looking up to meet her partner’s eyes. Regina held out a familiar black leather cuff, and Emma blinked in confusion. “Can’t have you releasing yourself with magic, dear,” the queen chided.

 “I wouldn’t,” Emma insisted, offended.

“Not intentionally, but you don’t have very good control when you’re having intense feelings, my love.” Emma felt herself blush at the memory of far too many sex-induced magical accidents. Was it her fault if Regina made her come so hard her magic went haywire?

As soon as the cuff was in place, Regina made a gesture and Emma was bound with utterly soft but entirely strong ropes, tied to the chaise longue with her hands behind her back.

“Afraid I’m going to get up and run like this?” Emma cracked. 

“Oh Emma,” Regina hummed. “Do you really think this is the best time to be difficult?”

The blonde huffed a laugh. “What are you going to do, spank me?”

Regina didn’t answer, but looked contemplative, then stood and prowled over to the drawer where they kept the sex toys. Emma felt her eyes go wide at the sight of the riding crop.

“Perhaps you’ll see the benefits of not having a smart mouth.” Taking in the blonde’s expression, the queen chuckled. “Not like that, dear. Unless you want it,” she smirked, then walked over and held it horizontal in front of the blonde’s mouth. “Take it between your teeth.” She did. “There’s my good girl. If you drop it, I will stop. That will serve as safeword and gag all at once.” The older woman sniffed contemplatively, looking at her from first one angle and then another. “Efficient, if I do say so myself.”

This wasn’t so bad. Emma was tied up and gagged, but she could take it. Until Regina stood right in front of her, pushed her panties aside, and began to play with herself. The savior moaned around the crop at the sight of her queen’s fingers slipping effortlessly where she was already so slick.  The queen teased herself for a few moments, and when she brought up her fingers to circle her clit her hips started to rock into her own touch. God, Emma wanted her right now.

And then Regina was stepping closer. Maybe the older woman was going to let her participate. But no, the queen tangled her cunt-slicked hand in blonde hair and began rubbing her sopping-wet pussy against Emma’s closed mouth, driving her out of her mind to not be able to taste her. If she dropped the crop, she might get a good lick or two in, but Regina would stop their play altogether, and that was entirely not worth it. She breathed as deeply as she could instead, figuring most of taste was smell anyway, right?

“You want to touch me, don’t you?” Regina purred. “You want to be the one to make me come. You should have been a good girl.”

Emma whined through her clenched teeth, embarrassed by how much her chest was heaving with want. Then Regina was reaching for the crop, pulling it out of her mouth, and she was elated that she’d get to tongue her, until she realized that the queen had also moved back just beyond her reach as she started to caress herself again.

This was pure torture. Regina’s pussy was right there, the tiniest distance from her face, the older woman’s knuckles actually brushing her nose occasionally as she stroked herself. She could feel her heat and smell her arousal but even straining to the fullest extent of her bindings and sticking her tongue out as far as it could go she still couldn’t- fucking- reach her.  

She started to pull frantically against the ropes, pleading, “Please, please let me taste you. Please. Anything. Regina. I need you in my mouth. Give me your pussy, please.”

“So hungry for me,” the queen hummed.

“Yes! Yes, my queen, please.” At the title, Regina moaned and cupped the back of her head, pulling her mouth where they both wanted it. God, Emma needed her in her mouth, and she began to tongue the older woman relentlessly, wanting to give everything she had, stroking and flicking and sucking at her clit like her life depended on it. Fuck, she tasted and felt so fucking good and Emma’s whole body was on overload and she just kept eating her, eating her, loving the feel of her queen’s orgasm getting close.

And she completely surprised herself by going right along with her.

A few moments later, Regina cupped her chin and tilted her head up to meet her eyes. “Did you just have an orgasm simply from tonguing my cunt?”

“Little one,” the blonde admitted, feeling herself blush.

“Oh, I am going to keep you forever,” the older woman hummed.

“How ‘bout you let me out and I show you what I can do when I _don’t_ have both hands tied behind my back?” Emma said, waggling a suggestive eyebrow.

“Not yet,” Regina said, releasing her face. The queen stepped back and flicked her wrist, and suddenly Emma was tied spreadeagle on the bed.

 “What- how- This bed doesn’t even have posts!” she sputtered.

“Of course that’s what you choose to focus on.” Regina said, and there was the lovable-idiot look again.  “The straps pass under the mattress,” she explained. “You’re only fighting yourself, no matter how hard you pull.”

Another trip to the toy drawer produced one of their newer acquisitions, a cock that seated inside the wearer. As Regina crawled onto the bed, Emma was startled to see the queen angling it to push into her rather than putting it on herself.

“Fuck, baby you know that thing makes me come so hard,” she groaned.

The older woman’s smile could only be described as devilish. “Indeed I do. Do I need to gag you again?”

“No,” Emma assured her as the bulb end, which usually took a little finesse for the blonde to take, slid into her with incredible ease, tonight’s activities had left her so wet already.

Then Regina was moving up to straddle her just below the toy. She slid against the cock for several moments, and Emma could see it was glistening. Then the queen shifted, held it with one sure hand, and sank down onto it. She began a slow, almost lazy grind as she leaned down to kiss Emma deeply, and it was almost painfully perfect, Regina’s mouth and skin and the scent of her hair falling around Emma’s face and her thigh muscles flexing around Emma’s hips and god, the toy pulling against her with every motion.

Then the queen pushed upright and started to pick up the pace of her rocking, and Emma groaned to see and feel her, wishing she could have her hands on Regina’s hips or pulling at her nipples or _anything_ , just _touching_ her. The older woman’s motions got bigger, and faster, and soon her hips were relentless, fucking herself hard, the toy pulling against Emma’s g-spot on every upstroke, Regina’s head thrown back and her breasts bouncing enticingly.

Emma was not kidding when she’d said this toy made her come a lot. She had two orgasms before Regina arched into her first one. God she was beautiful when she came, but she only paused briefly before beginning to move again, and Emma was almost delirious now.

But then- oh- the queen was pulling  up off the cock, and turning around, and throwing her leg over the blonde’s hips, and taking the toy to the hilt again facing away. As she begin riding again, Emma’s eyes were riveted to the clenching muscles of her ass, thinking how much she loved gripping the older woman by the hips when they fucked, how good it felt when she moved, and again not having the use of her hands was _torture._

With a particularly rolling motion, she caught sight of Regina’s asshole twitching as the cock filled her pussy, and she moaned, "God I want to fuck you up the ass."

“Next time,” the queen panted, glancing back over her shoulder, working Emma’s cock in and out of herself with increasingly wild motions.

Then the blonde was coming again, squirting from the g-spot stimulation, and Regina just kept riding, riding, and it was too much.

"Regina," she gasped, "Yellow."

Regina was off her in an instant, kneeling beside her, peering down into her face with concern.

"I can't. I can't. It’s too much,” the savior moaned. “We don't have to stop completely but please no more this."

The queen pulled out the strap-on gently, but the sheriff’s body still shuddered prodigiously. Tossing the toy aside, both of Regina’s hands went to her own pussy, slipping two fingers inside and rubbing circles clit with the other hand.

“Regina,” Emma groaned. “Fuck.”

“I know you’re spent, dear, but I need to come.”

"No, fuck, untie me. Let me. Please," and she didn’t even care that she was whining. She had been so good and not touched Regina all night and she needed to so badly.

Almost as soon as she was released, she had the queen flipped onto her back and was face-first in her pussy. Fuck, having her mouth full of Regina was so goddamn good anyway, and after being unable to touch her it was pure heaven. The queen was incredibly responsive and she knew exactly what to give her when she was this amped up, quick flicks and circles, then sucking at her clit in the way that always made her grab Emma’s head with both hands and fuck her face.

She loved this woman so much. She loved fucking her so much. She never, ever wanted to stop eating this perfect fucking pussy.

When the queen moaned, “I need your fingers,” she gave her three right off, almost delirious at the liquid heat of being _inside_ her queen again, thrusting steadily in time with her tonguing as Regina’s inner muscles grabbed at her fingers hungrily even after taking her cock. This was everything good. This was the only thing that mattered: making Regina tremble and whimper, the queen’s nails on her scalp urging her on, the overwhelming joy Emma felt stroking her clit and curling firmly at her g-spot.

Regina came shatteringly, her body arching entirely unnaturally as every muscle clenched before she collapsed back on the bed boneless and spent.

“Oh my god,” they breathed in stereo, then chuckled as they met each other’s eyes, Emma needing to get up on her elbows because Regina couldn’t lift her head. But they were both far too dazed still to really talk, so the blonde crawled up and lay beside the queen. Collapsed partially on top of her, really, but everyone could breathe and anything else was beyond them anyway because they were so delirious.

Many long minutes passed before Regina murmured, “I believe that was a successful experiment that we should repeat.”

“Oh yeah,” Emma breathed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: In which Emma is rode hard and put away wet, which is totally Corrie’s fault. Shoutout to @bobbingformangos for being a sounding board.


End file.
